Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to beverage glassware, and more particularly, to beverage glassware having a beverage bauble associated therewith which, among other things, allows a user to correctly identify such beverage glassware with substantial ease, convenience, and class.
Beverage glassware has been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, the use of beverage glassware, and more particularly, the use of a plurality of identically or similarly designed beverage glassware while at a single location, such as a party or dinner, has been known and practiced in the art for several years. While use of such identically or similarly designed beverage glassware may be desirous for economic, practical, and aesthetic reasons, it remains non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, to the best of Applicant""s knowledge, the use of such beverage glassware is not conducive to distinguishing one piece of glassware from another. Therefore, substantial effort is required of users in order to prevent a plurality of potentially distressing situations associated with indistinguishable beverage glassware, such as, for example, inadvertently drinking from someone else""s glassware and having to deal with any potential health risks associated therewith. While a practiced attempt to solve the aforementioned detriments and/or complications has been to write the user""s name on the glass, such a practice, depending on the setting, is not always socially acceptable and/or desirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide beverage glassware having a beverage bauble associated therewith which, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of beverage glassware without the same.
The present invention is directed to a beverage bauble comprising: (a) a glassware engaging member associable with a piece of beverage glassware, wherein the glassware engaging member comprises: (1) a primary aperture, wherein the primary aperture is releasably securable around at least a portion of the piece of beverage glassware; and (2) means for releasably securing the glassware engaging member to the piece of beverage glassware; and (b) a primary identifier, wherein the primary identifier includes a connector which secures the primary identifier to the glassware engaging member.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the releasable securement means consists of: (a) a secondary aperture associated with the glassware engaging member; and (b) a prong, wherein the prong is releasably securable within the secondary aperture.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the releasable securement means consists of a first hook and a second hook, wherein the first hook is releasably securable to the second hook.
The present invention is also directed to a beverage bauble comprising: (a) a glassware engaging member associable with a piece of beverage glassware, wherein the glassware engaging member comprises: (1) a primary aperture, wherein the primary aperture is releasably securable around at least a portion of the piece of beverage glassware; and (2) means for releasably securing the glassware engaging member to the piece of beverage glassware; (b) a primary identifier, wherein the primary identifier includes a connector which secures the primary identifier to a jump ring; and (c) a jump ring, wherein the jump ring secures the connector to the glassware engaging member.
According to the present invention, a beverage bauble is disclosed, comprising: (a) a glassware engaging member associable with a piece of beverage glassware, wherein the glassware engaging member comprises: (1) a primary aperture, wherein the primary aperture is releasably securable around at least a portion of the piece of glassware; and (2) means for releasably securing the glassware engaging member to the piece of beverage glassware; (b) a primary identifier, wherein the primary identifier includes a connector which secures the primary identifier to a jump ring; (c) a jump ring, wherein the jump ring secures the connector to the glassware engaging member; and (d) at least one supplemental identifier associated with the glassware engaging member, wherein the at least one supplemental identifier includes an aperture, and further wherein the glassware engaging member is positioned within the aperture of the at least one supplemental identifier.
The present invention is further directed to a piece of beverage glassware comprising: (a) a beverage reservoir; (b) at least one of a stem and a handle; (c) a base; and (d) a beverage bauble as provided herein, wherein the beverage bauble is releasably secured to at least one of the stem and the handle.